sharkeeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Holm
Holm was a device made by an unknown corporation of unknown origin that allowed users to directly link their consciousness to a virtual reality world. Anything and everything a post-human could do was possible under the laws of physics, even experience. It also could also dilate time. History In the year 3122, a corporation released the beta version of their state of the art device known as the "holm". The device allowed users to directly link their consciousnesses to a virtual reality world. In this world, they could be anything and everything they ever want. They could adjust their senses, bodies, and even the way they experience this world. In that time the corporation started introducing basic A.I to help run to virtual reality world, and various system components. The corporation even became to dilate time, allowing the users to experience several hours inside the holm for every one hour passing in the outside world. During this time, humans engaged in a very fierce debate, not about them spending most of their time in a virtual reality world, but about the A.I entity that is helping run this world. Humans were too scared of the uncertainty this A.I brings. Will it count to help humans... or will it not? In response to this, a method was developed to allow humans to control the components of the virtual reality world, rather than relying on the A.I entity. The method discards the body of the human and integrates the body of the human and interstates his brain directly into the virtual reality world. For this particular person, time dilates much more tham any other user. This person's senses gets capabilities that are much more expanded than any other human. By the year 3204, almost all living humans were this virtual reality as post-humans. By the year 3225, to ensure that they would not lose their consciousness, the brains of almost all living inhabitants over a long period of time, were gradually turned into objects that acted as the original brains, expanding the capabilities of the inhabitants even more. 20 years later, the idea of children was introduced. Any adult post-human was able to the post-human government to create a child. This child did not have a real world body, only an object that simulated its growing consciousness over time. With that final change, humanity was no longer interested in the outside world. For billions of years, society continued to live inside a virtual environment where the inhabitants are immortal. They can be anything and everything they ever want. During this time post-humans did not limit themselves just to Earth, they expanded to every single suitable body in the solar system. Spaceships that had servers hosting other post-humans, powered by nuclear fusion, also slowly expanded to other star systems and galaxies at sub-light speeds over millions of years. Any colony that expands to another system eventually built more spaceships and colonized even more star systems. After around 10 trillion years, as the low mass red dwarf stars the longest living stars in the universe, started dying out, post human worlds were forced to use more and more positive energy fusionable matter to allow the servers that they were living in to continue running. As more and more time passed, more and more post-humans had to be shutdown to conserve any energy that could be extracted from the remaining fusionable positive energy matter. Eventually at some point, as energy became a very rare commodity, the last post-human in the universe, starts loosing consciousness, and fades away.